Blazekit's Love, Pain and Sacrifices
by Blazinghorse
Summary: Watch as Blazekit's life takes her threw a life of hardship. She has to switch clans. Not be able to be with the cat she wants. What will happen in the end? Read and find out. This is my first fan fiction so it might not be the best.
1. Allegiances

**Ok so this is my first fan fiction everybody. I know it is not going to be the best. I do not own warriors ,sadly, but Erin Hunter does.**

Allegiances

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Ashstar-Dark grey tom with green eyes.

Deputy: Redburn-Red colored tom with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat-Deerpelt-Light brown she cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice-Pinepaw

Warriors(Toms and she cats without kits)

Applenose-Cream colored she cat with amber eyes.

Crowcall-Black tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentice,Magpiepaw

Frostbite-White tabby she cat with amber eyes.

Lionclaw-Golden colored tom with brown eyes.

Snakefang-Light grey tabby tom with amber eyes.

Hawkshadow- Brown tom with yellow eyes.

Fernshadow- White she cat with black spots and blue eyes.

Apprentice,Frogpaw

Dovesong-Light grey she cat with a white chest and blue eyes.

Marshfur-Light grey and brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Apprentice,Silverpaw

Apprentices(More than 6 moons old in training to become a warrior)

Magpiepaw-Black tom with a white chest and amber eyes.

Frogpaw-Fire colored tom with grey paws and brown eyes.

Silverpaw-Silver colored she cat with green eyes.

Pinepaw-Brown tom with black ears and paws with green eyes.

Queens(She cat nursing or expecting kits)

Darkbriar- Dark grey she cat with yellow eyes.(Mousekit-Light grey tom with amber eyes. Blazekit-Red colored she cat with blue eyes.)

Strongheart-Light brown tabby with yellow eyes.

Elders-

Whispshadow-Cream colored she cat with amber eyes.

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Foxstar-Ginger tabby with brown eyes.

Deputy: Adderstrike-Dark grey tom with green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Duckheart- Brown tom with amber eyes.

Warriors-

Stormpelt- Light and dark grey tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice,Lightpaw

Roseheart- Ginger she cat with brown eyes.

Apprentice,Darkpaw

Apprentices:

Lightpaw- Cream colored she cat with blue eyes.

Darkpaw-Black she cat with yellow eyes.

WINDCLAN

Leader: Flashstar-Brown tom with yellow eyes.

Deputy: Whiplash-Light grey she cat with green eyes.

Apprentice, Mosspaw

Medicine cat- Jaywing- Golden colored tom with brown eyes.

Apprentice, Mosspaw

Warriors:

Kestrelheart-Brown tom with yellow eyes.

Falconflight-White tom with amber eyes.

Poppynose-Black and brown she cat with brown eyes.

Apprentices:

Mosspaw-White tom with black paws and yellow eyes.

Elders:

Buzzardheart-Black tom with ginger on his ears.

Beeflight-Cream colored tom with amber eyes.

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Rappidstar- Brown tom with green eyes.

Deputy: Flowertail- Light grey she cat with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat- Duskheart-Brown tom with green eyes.

Apprentice-Dawnpelt

Warriors:

Streamheart-Silver tom with yellow eyes.

Swallowtail- Goldent colored she cat with black tail.

Horsefoot-Brown she cat with one black leg and yellow eyes.

Apprentice,Troutpaw

Wolfspike-Grey tom with spikey fur and brown eyes.

Apprentice,Beetlepaw

Smallfoot- Large white tom with one small paw and green eyes.

Sandwind-Cream colored tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice,Petalpaw

Flameleap-Red she cat with blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Troutpaw- Silver tom with brown eyes.

Beettlepaw- Bluegrey tom with brown eyes.

Petalpaw- Blue grey she cat with yellow eyes.

Dawnpelt-Cream colored she cat with amber eyes.

Queens-

Splashfur- White she cat with amber eyes. (Ripplekit-White she cat with amber eyes.)

Mistydawn- Silver tabby she cat with blue eyes.(Stonekit-Grey tom with blue eyes. Lilykit- Silver she cat with brown eyes. Mintkit-Grey tabby she cat with brown eyes.)

Yellowfur-Cream colored she cat with yellow eyes.

Elders:

Shellclaw-White and silver she cat with green eyes.

Treetail-Brown tom with green eyes.

Greystone-Blue grey tom with amber eyes.

Prolouge

A she cat was giving birth by the Shadowclan border. But she was Riverclan. Suddenly a tom came running up to her. "Flameleap here's the moss you need." "T-thankyou."She was unable to finish a sentence when another ripple of pain went threw her. A kit popped out. The tom licked the kit and placed it near her belly.

The she cat Flameleap let out a groan. "Come on Flameleap you can do it just one more." The she cat heaved and another kit popped out. The she cat gasped for breath" Is it over yet." The tom purred and licked her cheek" Yes it is."

"What shall we name them Flameleap." Flameleap purred" I think you should name the she cat and I will name the tom." The tom nodded and thought. "How about Blazekit." The she cat let out a loud purr" Oh that's a perfect name Snakefang."

"Hmm… the tom will be Mousepaw." Snakefang nodded in agreement. "Now which clan will they be raised in." Snakefang licked Flameleaps muzzle" I think they should be raised in Shadowclan they don't have the long sleek pelts like Riverclan dose."

Flameleap suddenly looked alarmed" But they should be with there mother." Snakefang sighed" I know but don't you think they should be in a clan were they will be he best warriors. In Riverclan they won't be good swimmers. In Riverclan that's a big thing."

Flameleap glared at them" Fine take them see what I care." Snakefang stepped closer to her" Flameleap I just want the best for them." Flameleap slashed him on the muzzle claws unsheathed' Yea right you want them for you self." With that she ran off back to Riverclan.

Snakefang sighed he would let Darkbriar nurse them. He picked the two kits up and ran back to campand into the nursery. "Darkbriar" he whispered. The queen had lost her kits a couple of sunrises ago. "Can you please nurse my kits."

"Of course" She purred and beconed her tail for him to lay them down were they can nurse." What are their names?" Darkbriar pushed them closer to her belly so they can nurse. " The she cat is Blazekit and the tom is Mousekit." Darkbriar nodded.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Blazekit and Mousekit were jumping up and down non stop. "I can't believe we are becoming apprentices today. I thought it would never happen."Mousekit squealed in excitement. " Yea me too" Blazekit said. Suddenly Mousekit jumped on her and began to bat at her ears." Do you give up to the almighty Shadowclan leader? You fleabag Thunderclan warrior."

Blazekit struggled under Mousekit then managed to wiggle out beneath him. "Never!" Then Blazekit jumped and pinned down Mousekit. " Well do you give up?" Before Mousekit could answer their mother came rushing up. "You to look absolutely horrible."

Darkbriar began washing Mousekit's pelt as he wiggled in protest. "Stop, stop I am fine ok ." Darkbriar kept licking him anyway till his pelt was shiny and sleek. "Your turn Blazekit." Mousekit smirked as Blazekit was being washed. Blazekit stuck her tongue out at her brother. Darkbriar was finished with Blazekit then said"Ok now you two are ready to become apprentices."

Just then Ashstar leaped up to the High Branch. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the High Branch for a clan meeting." Blazekit and Mousekit could barely hold themselves still. " Today is the making of two new apprentices. Mousekit, Blazekit step forward please."

Blazekit was quivering with excitement as she stepped forward. " Until you earn you warrior names you shall be known as Mousepaw and Blazepaw. Mousepaw your mentor is Frostbite. Blazepaw your mentor is Hawkshadow."


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry if one of those characters happened to be yours. I promise I did not steal any of them.**

Chapter 2

Blazepaw yawned as she woke up from sleeping. It had been a quarter moon since her apprentice ceremony. She felt happy and light hearted as she walked outside and grabbed a crow. She heard Magpiepaw call her over to eat with him and Silverpaw. Magpiepaw and Blazepaw had become really good friends.

She was just about to come over when Marshfur busted threw the camp entrance. " RIVERCLAN IS COMING WITH A BATTLE PATROL." Then he flopped down panting like crazy. Ashstar came rushing out" Ok I want, Fernshadow, Applenose, Hawkshadow, Frogpaw and Blazepaw to be the first wave. Redburn you lead that patrol. Then I want Frostbite, Snakefang, Lionclaw, Mousepaw and Silverpaw. I will lead that patrol. Dovesong, Magpiepaw, Marshfur you guard camp.

Blazepaw followed her patrol to were Riverclan was. Redburn stepped up to them" What are you doing here Rappidstar." Rappidstar growled" Since you seem to won't back off our territory we will make you." Redburn kept his fur falt." We have never stepped onto your territory Rappidstar. Do you really won't to fight so close to leafbare?" Rappidstar rolled his eyes then he said" I Will. RIVERCLAN ATTACK."

Blazepaw found a apprentice and tackled her she remembered her battle moves that Hawkshadow taught her. I could see we were outnumbered then I heard Ashstar say"ATTACK." Riverclan was starting to fall back but they still weren't ready yet. Suddenly the she cat pounced on me and pinned me. I kicked out with my hind legs and sent her flying. But before I could chase her another cat came upon me. He said" Leave Petalpaw alone fox-heart." He bit her tail and she whipped around clawing his muzzle. He jumped back and she hooked her claws underneath him and he fell. Taking this as her chance she pinnined him on his belly. He went limp but she didn't loosen her grip. Instead she claws his ears and shoulders. He whimpered in pain and Blazepaw released him letting him flee. Then she heard Rapidstar say "RETREAT" to his warriors. None of them were seriously injured as they fled. She looked around for Mousepaw and saw him a few fox lengths away laying there.

She screeched"MOUSEPAW." She ran toward him as fast as she could. When she got to him he wasn't breathing his body was already cold. Snakefang and Ashstar padded up to her. Ashstar spoke" I am sorry Blazepaw for your brother, Some day he will be avenged for his death." She pressed her nose to his fur as Snakefang said" Come on Blazepaw we need tog et back to camp." They dragged the body back. Magpiepaw rushed up to her and looked in horror at Mousepaw's body. " I am so sorry this happned Blazepaw." He licked her ear in comfort as she gazed down at her paws." I'm sure he will be watching me in Starclan now."

That night Blazepaw sat vigil for her brother.

**Ok people please review. Also I will try to post a chapter everyday I can.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The gathering was tonight and Blazepaw was one of the chosen to go. Tonight would be her first gathering, She was so excited but sad that Mousepaw wouldn't be with her. "You ready Magpiepaw. I can't believe this is my first gathering" She said as she padded up to him. Just then Silverpaw padded up" Another gathering. Hey Blazepaw want sit with me I want to show you some other apprentices." Blazepaw nodded.

They finally made it to the gathering. She gasped as there was so many cats. They were the 3rd clan to arrive. Windclan and Tunderclan were already there. "Hey Blazepaw over here follow me." Blazepaw padded over toward were Silverpaw was. "This is Blazepaw every body. Blazepaw this is Lightpaw, Darkpaw and Mosspaw." Silverpaw pointed to them each in turn. Just then Riverclan ran in. Blazepaw growled as they did. Darkpaw cocked his head" Do you not like Riverclan or something?" Blazepaw shook her head." One of them killed my brother. I don't know which but when I found out I will be sure to avenge him somehow." Darkpaw nodded.

Then a Riverclan sat down beside of Blazepaw. "Hi I am Beetlepaw. What's your name?" Blazepaw snorted and said" Don't you ever talking to me fish face." Beetlepaw ducked his head and replied" Well I just thought I should start a-."But he was cut off as Blazepaw stood up and walked over and sat between Silverpaw and Darkpaw.

Flashstar yowled the summoning" Let the gathering begin. Who wants to start." Foxstar stood up" I would like to go first. The prey is running well spite it is so close to leaf bare. We chased a fox out so be careful if you see any." He stepped back and the Windclan leader stepped forward.

" Windclan is doing wonderful. We have three new warriors. Kestrelflight, Falconflight and Poppynose. All the clans cheered there names on.

Next Ashstar stepped forward. He began" Shadowclan is doing very well. The prey is still coming. We have a new apprentice Blazepaw." The clans cheered Blazepaw's name. Of course Riverclan not as much. She couldn't help remember with a sad pang that Mousepaw wouldn't be with her. "That is all to report." Ashstar then nodded to the Riverclan leader. Blazepaw growled softly as he began speaking.

" Riverclan's hunting is good we are all still well fed. Those twoelg's finally left because of leafbare. We have three new apprentices. Troutpaw, Petalpaw and Beetlepaw." The clans cheered but Shadowclan not as loud. " Well this gatering has-" Foxstar was cut off by Rapidstar. " I am not finished I have one more thing to mention."

Every cat but Riverclan looked surprised. Foxstar turned and nodded for Rappidstar to go on. Rappidstar then turned toward Ashstar. "One of my warriors Flameleap, has told me that she had a mate in Shadowclan. She also told me that she had two kits and wants them back." Everybody gasped in shocked. Blazepaw looked around trying to see who it was. Rappidstar continued " Her mate was Snakefang. Her two kits are Blazekit and Mousekit." Suddenly everybody looked at Blazepaw she then ducked her head embarrassed.

Ashstar growled at Rappidstar" Snakefang is this true?" Snakefang stood up" Yes it is Ashstar. But we aren't mates anymore." He spat that last sentence out. Ashstar then turned in gaze back to Rappidstar" So what are you saying Rappidstar?" " I am saying that we want the kits back." Ashstar growled" Well they aren't kits anymore." Thoughts were running threw Blazepaw's mind. _I am half clan? No it can't be. _

Rappidstar looked around" So were are they?" Out of all Blazepaw's anger she stood up and yelled" Well it's only me since you killed my brother!" Just then Magpiepaw stood up and padded beside of her" You can't have her Rappidstar! She is staying in Shadowclan weather you like it or not" he snarled out. Silverpaw stood up" Yeah!" Then all of Shadowclan stood up and started defending and snarling at Riverclan. "Enough! This is a gathering no places for arguments." Flashsar yowled. Rappidstar spoke up and growled at Ashstar" You have till the Half Moon to hand her over. If not then we will fight for her!" He jumped down" This gathering is over."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Blazepaw woke from a nightmare she was having ever since the gathering. Cats were battling Riverclan and Shadowclan. Her clan mates were getting hurt and killed. She was in the center all the cats fighting around her. She shook her head and padded out. She purred as she saw Magpiepaw. They were supposed to be training for the fight. As soon as they got back to camp Ashstar announced they were fighting for her.

On the way over there she heard Applenose and Whispshadow talking. " We shouldn't have a battle this close to leaf bare. I can already see my breath ant the first frost is almost here." Whispshadow exclaimed. Applenose nodded" I know but it is for a clanmate although I don't agree with the battle this close to leaf bare." Blazepaw quickened her pace not wanting to here anymore.

" Hi Blazepaw you ready for some more battle training." Blazepaw nodded. But looked kind of worried. Magpiepaw smiled" Everything is going to be ok." He brushed his check against hers. Her mentor and Magpiepaw's called for them. Hawshadow started to talk" Ok we are going to work on two on tow combat."

When they got to the training place they split up into teams. Mentor and apprentice vrs. mentor and apprentice. They spent till sun high doing that. The headed back to camp. " Y'all did wonderful." Hawkshadow exclaimed. Crowcall nodded in agreement." You will be ready for battle in no time." Crowcall said.

They went back to camp and cleaned the elders den with Frogpaw. They chatted and Whispshadow told stories about how the clans got started. It was a very amazing story. Magpiepaw stood up and stretched" Well I am going to go and get something to eat. Anybody want to come. "I will bye Whispshadow I will bring you something." Frogpaw promised then him and Magpiepaw disappeared threw the entrance.

Blazepaw padded out and was going to go after them when a thought rung her mind. _I will go ask Deerpelt about the dream. _She then headed toward the Medicine cat den. " Hey Deerpelt are you in here?" She called. Pinepaw came out of the shadows" No but is there anything I can help you with?" Blazepaw thought then nodded as she thought _I will just tell Pinepaw_. "Umm.. yes. I have been having these dream about Riverclan and Shadowclan having a war and I was in the center of it untouched. Does it mean anything?" She asked desperately. Pinepaw's eyes flash" yes it does Blazepaw. But… but…." Blazepaw cocked her head" But what." Pinepaw sighed" Blazepaw it mean's that you will have to go to Riverclan or else there will be bloodshed and many will die."

Blazepaw was shocked with horror. " No it can't be. I will and always will be Shadowclan. My loyalty is to Shadowclan only Shadowclan!" Pinepaw looked into her eyes." Do you truly want the best for your clan?" "Of course I do" she growled. " Then you will leave your clan won't be hurt and safe out of harms way at least till the end of leafbare."

Blazepaw became furious as she stormed out and padded to her nest. She plopped down angrily. _How dare he say for me leave the clan_. A voice popped into her head _but what if he is right you will save your clan mates from death._

Blazepaw woke up. She yawned then stretched. She looked around and realized every apprentice was gone. She ran out to find everybody running around. She then remembered it was a day before half moon. Before she went to talk to her adopted mother another voice popped in her head. _You know you should go with Riverclan stop this battle_. Finally she gave up. These voices were running threw her head since she told Pinepaw. That happened weeks ago.

She just couldn't take it anymore. HSe decided she was going to tell Ashstar. Head and tail drooped she went to Ashstar's den. Ignoring all the curious stares. "Ashstar may I come in? It Is me Blazepaw." " Yes yes of course come right in." Blazepaw padded in and stood in front of Ashstar. She then held her head up high.

Ashstar nodded to speak. Blazepaw gathered up all her courage and blurted it right out" I have decided I want to go to Riverclan." Ashstar looked alarmed" Why? Do you not like it here in Shadowclan?" " No no nothing like that Shadowclan will always be my clan no matter what." Ashstar look confused now" Then why?" Blazepaw sighed" Because it is leaf bare and as you can see we are in no shape to fight right now. Prey is getting scarce and who knows if green cough will hit us. I am just saying in new leaf I will come back when we have a greater chance." Ashstar wandered what to do. Then he stood up" no Blazepaw I cannot let my brothers daughter go." Blazepaw protested" But I am not a kit I can do this." Ashstar shook his head no" Blazepaw I said no and that's final."

Blazepaw padded out of the den and continued on with her daily life. She went on a hunting patrol which she caught a scrawny vole and lizard. After that she went on a border patrol at Thunderclan's patrol. She finally got back to camp which was dusk by then. Magpiepaw and her shared a scrawny squirrel with her then padded of to bed.

Blazepaw couldn't go to sleep as she tossed and turned. She kept thinking about what tomorrow will bring. She couldn't help but be nervous. Finally she padded out heading out the camp entrance. Dovesong was on guard duty and just said" Nervous about the battle? Can't go to sleep huh?" Blazepaw just nodded. She went to the lake and looked up at the stars. She prayed to Starclan that everything will be ok.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blazepaw woke up with a start. Today was the battle. She quickly groomed herself until her pelt shined. She walked out of the den and headed to the fresh kill pile. She chose a frog and quickly ate it.

Next think she knew Magpiepaw was pressed up against and whispered" Everything is going to be ok. I am not letting you go to Riverclan."Blazepaw nuzzled him back.

Ashstar jumped up on the High Branch. " Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting." All the cats came out and looked up to Ashstar." Today Riverclan said they want to take Blazepaw. Well will we let them?" "NO" the clan cheere. Blazepaw purred at all her clan mates.

Ashstar leaped down " Ok the first wave will be Frostbite, Hawkshadow, Crowcall, Applenose, Magpiepaw and me. The second wave will be Darkbriar Fernshadow, Snakefang, Frogpaw and Redburn will be the second wave. I will be leading the first patrol and Redburn the second. Dovesong, Marshfur and Silverpaw will be guarding camp."

" Now let's move out." They bolted out of camp heading toward the border. Blazepaw felt worry ebb at her. She started to pace the camp. " Blazepaw it will be fine everything is going to be ok." Silverpaw said to her. Blazepaw just nodded and plopped down.

After several heartbeats later Fernshadow came limping in and collapsed. Pinepaw and Deerpelt came rushing out to tend to her wounds. They used paw fools and paw fools of cobwebs. "Dovesong can you go with Pinepaw to get more cobwebs and Marigold." She nodded and dashed off with Pinepaw behind her. Blazepaw felt guilty her clan mates were suffering badly for her. She couldn't take it anymore she ran out of camp and to the edge of the tree line of the battle.

She looked for Ashstar and when she found him She called but he didn't here. She rushed to the center and the dream flashed in her mind. She yowled as loud as she could" STOP! STOP NOW ALL OF YOU!" Everybody froze were they were. Riverclan didn't seem to have much wounds. But Shadowclan did.

Ashstar padded up to her along with Rappidstar. " Blazepaw you were supposed to stay in camp." "I know Ashstar but I couldn't bare to think my clanmates were fighting all for one cat." Ashstar glared at her then said" Get back to camp Blazepaw now."

" No Ashstar I am not a kit anymore. I can make my own decisions now." Ashstar looked shocked at what she said. " Ashstar I am going to Riverclan. Weather you like it or not. I am not letting my clan mates die for me." Ashstar sighed" I am guessing there is no stopping you now is there?" Blazepaw just nodded. She looked around and saw all her clan staring at her. She then turned to Riverclan

" I will go with you but you can not hurt my clan." Flameleap, her mother, bounded up to her" I missed you very, very much." Blazepaw forced out a purr and walked over to her mother. " Let me say goodbye to my clan mates before I leave." Flameleap nodded her approval.

She padded up to Snakefang" I will miss you." Snakefang just looked at her confused" But you are Shadowclan your leaving your home for your mother?" He growled. Blazepaw just shook her head and padded on.

Next was Magpiepaw. She rubbed noses with him" Magpiepaw you are the best friend I have ever had." She purred. Magpiepaw stepped back hurt in his eyes. " Then why are you leaving?" Blazepaw sighed" I have a plan but I can't tell you."

She walked away to Darkbriar. " oh Darkbriar you will always be my true mother. I will miss you the most." Darkbriar just nuzzled her" I will miss you too." Lastly she padded to Ashstar.

" Ashstar Please I will hope you know I did what I thought was right. I couldn't see my clan fight for me and get hurt or killed." Ashstar nodded then spoke" Blazepaw I will do the plan you said." Blazepaw was about to turn but then stoped" Oh one more thing. Please tell the clan I don't want them to be upset with me." "Of course I will Blazepaw."

And with that she bounded to Riverclan" I am ready to go now." Rappidstar nodded and padded on.


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok Chapters 1-6 I did all in the same day so thats why there aren't a lot of authors notes.**

Chapter 6

Blazepaw looked back one more time and waved her tail one more time bye. She padded up between Rappidstar and Flameleap with her head and tail down. Flameleap noticed and said" I know your away from everybody you know but you will get used to your new clanmates." Blazepaw just kept walking. Soon she noticed she was beside of Flameleap and Rappidstar anymore. She was beside of that apprentice from the gathering.

"Hi. Do you remember me? I am that apprentice Beetlepaw from the gathering." Blazepaw rolled her eyes" I perfectly well know who you are." And with that she walked faster to get away from him. But he kept up" I know you're a little angry but-" He was cut off as Blazepaw whipped around anger blaze in her eyes.

" A little a little. You have know idea. First your clan killed my brother. Second you attacked my clan for someone who my mother gave away." Beetlepaw was about to say something but Blazepaw interrupted him" Just leave me alone ok I don't want to talk to anyone." Beetlepaw pressed on which was his mistake" Just tell me something why are you so angry. You joined Riverclan we didn't force you. Well we were but you joined us."

Blazepaw snarled so menacingly at him" You think I wanted to fish face. Well your wrong. I joined because it would be what any loyal warrior would do. So just leave me alone you mouse brained fool." Beetlepaw shrunk back frightened and dashed away feeling hurt.

Someone jabbed her in the side " Hey you have no right to talk to him like that. He is part of your clan weather you like him or not." Blazepaw whipped over to the she cat and growled" And just who do you think you are telling me what to do." She lifted her head up high " I happen to be Flowertail, Deputy of Riverclan." Blazepaw ducked her head" I am sorry ok" she mumbled. Flowertail nodded" Well now you have to go say your sorry to Beetlepaw."

Blazepaw was unhappy with it bet padded back up to him. " Listen Beetlepaw I think we got off on the wrong foot. And I am sorry for being mean to you." Beetlepaw seemed to smile and cheer up. " Really you do mean it." Blazepaw nodded. He purred" Great. Then we can be really good friends." Blazepaw was about to respond back when they got to the entrance of the camp.

Most of the cats swam but she crossed the stepping stones. When she got into the camp the medicine cats began to treat the wounds. Rappidstar went to the center of camp. " All cats old enough to swim gather here for a clan meeting" Pretty much all the cat were already there but some came out of there dens." The battle was one and we get Flameleaps kit." The clan cheered in happiness. Blazepaw shrunk back into the ferns. " Blazepaw come foawrd." Rappidstar called. Blazepaw slowly walked forward shrinking in her pelt. Beetlepaw nudged her in encouragement.

" Blazepaw from this moment on your name shall be Sunpaw. That is what Flameleap was originally going to call you." " Wait joining your clan yes but changing my name no." Blazepaw spoke up. The clan gasp as she interrupted the clan leader. Rappidstar growled" You will take this name weather you like it or not. New clan new name." Blazepaw didn't say anymore. " Your mentor shall be Smallfoot."

After Smallfoot showed her the territory they went back to camp. " You can get something to eat now. Beetlepaw made you a nest in the den. By the way it is in that large cave." Blazepaw nodded and went to the freshkill pile. She wrinkled her nose at all the fish. Just then a hunting patrol came in. " Here I thought you would want this Sunpaw." A warrior I think named Sandwind tossed her a mouse. The others laughed and then they padded away.

Blazepaw padded at a edge of camp and took a bite of her mouse. Just then Beetlepaw padded over with another apprentice. " Hey Sunpaw this is Troutpaw my brother." Blazepaw nodded and just kept eating her mouse. Beetlepaw pushed a little bit of his fish toward her. " Hey want to try a bite." Blazepaw didn't want to be rude so she took a small bit and wrinkled her nose. But swallowed it. "Well was it good?" " No it was the nastiest thing I have ever tasted." They both burst out laughing." " Whats so funny?"Blazepaw questioned them. Troutpaw began" Well we just gave you a rotten fish."

Blazepaw burned with anger" You think that is so funny. Well just wait till I put fire ants in your nest. You flea bag excuses for cats." She stood up and growled. Bettlepaw looked startled" We didn't know it would have gotten you that upset." She rolled her eyes and stomped to her nest. Which she didn't know which one but guessed the on with out any scent in it. She realized it was by Beetlepaw and Troutpaw and moved it over to the farthest part of the den were no one was.

She fell into a deep sleep. Luckily no dreams came to her that night. She woke up to feel a warm pelt against hers. She blinked expecting it to be Magpiepaw. But shocked to see it was Beetlepaw.

She growled and stood up so fast Beetlepaw woke up. He blinked confused. " Don't you have ever touch me again you here me Fleapelt." By this time all the other apprentices woke up and watched them. " I didn't know ok I am sorry." Blazepaw anger grew even more." Well why did you even move your nest next to mine don't you have any since." Beetlepaw just stood there opened mouth. Blazepaw stalked out of camp ignoring the questioning calls.

_Just who does he think he is. The nerve of him. Why did I even agree to join Riverclan. _

Blazepaw didn't notice but she was heading to Shadowclan's border. A patrol of Snakefang, Hawkshadow and Frostbite. " Blazepaw! What are you going here. By the way Ashstar told us the plan." Hawkshadow exclaimed. Blazepaw mumbled lowly" It's Sunpaw now." " What Sunpaw? They changed your name the nerve of them" Snakefang growled. Frostbite then walked to the border" Well we got to go now but remember you have to act like your fitting in." Blazepaw sighed and nodded then dashed away.

When she got back to camp Smallfoot came up to her. " Were have you been, Sunpaw." He meowed angrily. Blazepaw kept herself as calm as she could" I was just trying to clear my head ok." Smallfoot sighed" Come one we have to meet the other apprentices for training." She followed him as they went to the training area.

" Ok the pairs will be Troutpaw and Petalpaw. Beetlepaw and Sunpaw." Blazepaw thought _oh no! Why him._

She padded up to him. He looked at her quickly then glanced back at his paws. Blazepaw sighed" Ok I know we got on the wrong foot. I am also sorry all that I said to you ok."

Beetlepaw raised his head" Yea right next thing I know you will be hurting me even more." Blazepaw stepped forward and licked his ear." I promise you're my clan mate now." She forced those words out and tried to look as happy as possible. Evidentially he bought it as he purred. "Begin" Smallfoot called. She got down into a attack possision and waited for Beetlepaw to do the first move.

He pounced high into the aire but Blazepaw was ready she jumped into his belly winding him. He landed somewhere and she took that chance. She ran over to him flipped him over on his back and pinned him. He went limp but she did not loosen her grip making it tighter actually. " Sunpaw great job well that is enough for today."

They went back to camp Beetlepaw by her side." That was very good you fight very well." Blazepaw purred at the praise. " I mean for a crow food eater." She turned to him" Oh yea well ok Fleapelt." He pretended to do mock hurt. When they got back to camp she grabbed a shrew and sat in front of the apprentices den again.

" Ok Sunpaw this is not rotten I promise." Blazepaw narrowed her eyes in suspicion" Ok then you take a bite first." He did but he didn't have a look of disgust. She took a small bite and spat it out in disgust" I thought you said this wasn't rotten." Beetlepaw shook his had" It wasn't ." Blazepaw remembered what Frostbite said about fitting in. Blazepaw let out a fake laughter"You are the most gullible cat I ever met." With that she took another bight of his fish. " Hey I am not and that's my fish." Blazepaw laughed" Not anymore." She took the fish and ran off with it. Beetlepaw chased her round camp.

The cats that were eating and sharing tongues laughed and smiled. Finally Blazepaw ran out of camp with it Beetlepaw close behind her. Blazepaw looked back to find Beetlepaw not there. She skidded to a stop to pad back when something leaped out on her. She was about to claw it but realized it was Beetlepaw. " Ha. But you didn't expect that did ya." " Ok ok it's your fish now. Now get off of me Furball."

Beetlepaw got off of her. " I guess we can share since you liked it that much." He meowed with laughter. She took a bite trying not to seem disgusted. She thought to herself _to bad I am going back to my clan he would have been a good friend._

**Remember people please review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello people. Sorry I was supposed post Chapter 7 yesterday. I will try harder to post the chapters everyday.**

Chapter 7

That night she went to sleep nest next to Beetlepaw's. This time he was far enough away his pelt wouldn't touch hers. That night dreams of her early life came to her. She heard Mousekit, Silverkit and Magpiekit calling to her. " Come on Blazekit we are playing Thunderclan attack." Silverkit called over to her. " You and Magpiekit are Thunderclan." Mousekit added quickly. " But I am always the opposite clan" Blazekit protested.

Magpiekit nudged her" Come on Blazekit we can always beat them. No matter what clan we are from." Blazekit added" Yea we are a unstoppable team." The kits fought each other turning out Blazekit and Magpiekit one. After that she found herself in a field. She looked around and then she saw Magpiepaw. " Magpiepaw is that really you" she called out to him. They bother started to run to each other. " Oh Magpiepaw it has been such a long time." Before he could say anything she woke up.

_No! Why couldn't have I stayed longer_? She thought to herself. She sighed and got up. She found her mentor in front of her. " Finally it's about time. Come on we are hunting today." Smallfoot started to pad off as Blazepaw followed. When they finally got to the river he stopped." Ok we will be learning how to fish on shore." Blazepaw nodded.

" Now Sunpaw what you want to do is make sure your shadow isn't over the water. If it is then the fish will swim away." Blazepaw nodded." Now when your ready aim for were the fish will be not were it is at ok." Smallfoot struck a paw out and caught a big trout and killed it." Now your turn Sunpaw." Sunpaw did as her mentor did. She waited for a fish to come close. Making sure her shadow wasn't over the water. Then she struck out her paw and caught a salmon. She quickly killed it with a bite.

" Good job Sunpaw! On your first try to." Blazepaw looked up happily." Now let's go back to camp and drop it off." " Ok Smallfoot" Blazepaw responded. They walked back to camp in silence. Her and Smallfoot got to the entrance they both hopped across the stepping stones. She dropped her fish on the fresh kill pile. Her mother Flameleap called her over" Sunpaw over here." Blazepaw walked over to her with a small fish in her jaws.

" I am so glad you are fitting int. I was afraid there for a couple of day that you wouldn't." Blazepaw sat down beside of her." Well Riverclan isn't this bad. I thought I would never fit in too." She forced out a purr. Flameleap just nodded. She quickly ate the fish. She padded over to a rock and lay on her back sunning herself. She drifted into a dreamless sleep.

" Sunpaw! Sunpaw come on we are on a border patrol." Blazepaw woke up with a start to see Smallfoot in front of her. Blazepaw sighed as she stood up. The patrol was Smallfoot, her, Sandwind and Petalpaw. They were going to the Windclan border. Petalpaw and Blazepaw where to the back." Hi. I know we haven't properly met. But I was wandering if you want to be friends." Petalpaw said nervously.

Blazepaw put on a smile" Sure that would be great." Petalpaw looked over at her and smiled back. " So Sunpaw do you like the clan so far." Blazepaw nodded. When they got to the Windclan border they quickly marked it and headed back to camp. Petalpaw began to talk again" Hey do you want to swim with me and Beetlepaw later." Blazepaw took a quick glance at her. "Well maybe. Ok I will see later."

**I hope you liked this Chapter. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews people. Ok this is a short chapter but I promise I will make the next one longer.**

Chapter 8

Blazepaw, Beetlepaw and Petalpaw were heading out to camp to go to the river. " So um… you sure I won't drown." Blazepaw glanced nervously at Beetlepaw and Petalpaw. Petalpaw rolled her eyes and Beetlepaw said" It will be ok. We are excellent swimmers. And I will never let you drown." Blazepaw smiled at him but was still nervous.

They reached the river and Blazepaw looked at the black churning depths of it. She shuddered and dipped her paw in jumping back because it was freezing." You expect _me_ to go in _there_." Petalpaw rolled her eyes as she said" Yep pretty much. Come on it isn't that bad." Petalpaw and Beetlepaw jumped right in and started to swim.

Blazepaw took a small step in. She tried her best to ignore the freezing water. She kept on walking till she was belly deep." Ok can we go now." Beetlepaw snorted" You haven't actually _swam_ yet." Blazepaw glared at him" I am in isn't that good enough." Beetlpaw splashed her getting her soaking wet" Nope but now your wet so you might as well get the rest of the way in."

Blazepaw watched as Petalpaw swam further away. Blazepaw sighed and walked even further in up to her neck now. She could feel the water tugging at her waiting to take her away. Alarm spread through so she started to back up. She felt someone shove her behind her so she went even deeper were her feet couldn't reach.

She started to flail and she gasped for breath before she went under. She heard her name Sunpaw being called. She looked around as she was being swept away downstream. She was trying to get air but water just came in. She thought to herself _this is it I am going to join Starclan. _

Then she felt someone grab her scruff. She tried to see who it was but it was to blurry to see clearly. She closed her eyes again and let herself go limp. She was on land and started to cough out water. Then she passed out.

She woke up in Riverclan's medicine cat den. She looked around as her eyes adjusted to the dark." W-what happened." Duskheart came out of the shadows." Well you were swept away by the river but a apprentice called Magpiepaw saved you." Blazepaw purred softly making sure no one can here.

Dushkheart was about to leave when she turned back around" Oh and Sunpaw you will be not able to do training till I say so." Blazepaw nodded.

**Hope you liked it. Btw I am going to clear this up with you so it won't be that confusing. I have not changed Blazepaw's name to Sunpaw because I am deciding wether to change it depending on were the story goes. So until that time comes her name will be Blazepaw.**


	10. Chapter 9

**OK this chapter is a little bit longer than the last on like I promised.**

Chapter 9

Blazepaw finally got out of the Medicine cat den a few Sunrises ago. She yawned as she was eating her mouse. The water froze over so she wouldn't have to eat fish anytime soon. She sighed as tonight was the gathering. She was glad because she would see her other clan mates.

Luckily she was going. Beetlepaw padded up to her " I am sorry about the accident Sunpaw." Blazepaw sighed she was still mad but didn't want to say anything " It's ok It was just a accident." Beetlepaw lit up and licked her ear. Blazepaw smiled but still was mad.

"Sunpaw come on we are on a hunting patrol." Smallfoot called for her. Blazepaw waved her tail good bye and walked over to Smallfoot. The patrol was Horsefoot, Troutpaw, Swallowtail and of course Blazepaw and Smallfoot.

Troutpaw mumbled" I hate hunting on land. Why did the water had to ice over?" Blazepaw rolled her eyes she was very good hunter on land. She scented mouse so she stalked away. She got into her hunting crouch and started to stalk it. Remembering not to get upwind of it. She wiggled her haunches and pounced killing it with a bite to it's neck.

She saw a Squirrel near a tree. She knew it was risky to try to get it so close to a tree but she took her chances. She stalked it about to pounce when something rustled in a bush and alerted it. She growled in frustration as it rn up the tree. But she wasn't giving up yet. She jumped up the tree running after from tree to tree to tree.

Finally she caught up to it and pounced on it killing it instantly. She held her head up in triumph as she jumped down the tree. Troutpaw was standing there why eyed. " Wow that was the most awesome catch I have ever seen." She puffed out her chest in pride" Thanks well that squirrel wasn't getting away from me."

They walked back to camp in silence. Then Troutpaw ran off to his friends telling them about Blazepaw's catch. Blazepaw dropped off her prey as Ripplekit came over to her. " Wow Sunpaw that was amazing. When I grow up I want to be just like you." Blazepaw twitched her whiskers in amusment.

Before she could say anything Rappidstar bounded in the middle of camp and called a meeting." Ok the cats that will be going to the gathering are Smallfoot, Horsefoot, Streamheart, Flamleap, Wolfspike, Flowertail, Duskheart, Dawnpelt, Sunpaw and Troutpaw."

She watched as her mother and Rappidstar walked side-by-side pelts brushing. She then recalls them always sharing tongues and stuff. She kept walking by Smallfoot as they padded to the gathering. She shivered as the cold air surrounded her.

She smelt all the cats when they arrived. Windclan was still not here. She searched for Magpiepaw or Silverpaw among her old clan mates. She then spotted Frogpaw so she raced over to him." Hi Frogpaw I haven't seen you in forever." Frogpaw turned to her and smiled" Yea how have you been." Blazepaw rolled her eyes" Don't get me started." Just then Windclan arrived.

The leader Flashstar climbed up onto the High Stone. Rappidstar said" Let the gathering begin." The leaders mostly told about prey and how there were some foxes. But Shadowclan told about Strongheart having kits. There names were Lilykit, Shadowkit and Rustkit.

Foxstar called out" This gathering is over and it is to cold to share tongues." The other leaders nodded and bounded off to there clan." Well bye I will see you next gathering." Blazepaw was about to turn to go when Frogpaw stopped her." Hold on B- Sunpaw. Magpiepaw told me to tell you to meet him tomorrow night. Right here at the Four Oaks.

**Ok so if you didn't know this story takes place in the old territory ok.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry I didn't make one each day I was busy. Please forgive me. ;)**

Chapter 10

Blazepaw's heart was beating faster than she could ever imagine. She was so exited to meet Magpiepaw. She remembered his wonderful amber eyes looking into hers. All day she was so unfocused. She couldn't help it.

It was about time to go. She was sneaking out at Moon High. She was using 'I can't sleep excuse'. She waited a few more heartbeats then got up looking around making sure no one was awake. She picked her away around the sleeping body making her way to the entrance.

She looked around camp making sure no one was out. Staying to she shadows she went into the dirt place. Making sure the guard wasn't watching she bolted out. Triumph filled her eyes as she ran as fast as she could to Four Trees. She stopped as she reached the edge of the bushes.

She looked around for Magpiepaw. She didn't spot him and stalked slowly to the middle of the clearing. Suddenly someone pounced on her. She was ready to battle when a familiar scent wafted around her. "Magpiepaw?" She gasped.

The cat purred and licked Blazepaw's ear. He let her get up. When she got up she looked into amber eyes. She purred and rubbed her muzzle with his. " Oh Magpiepaw I have missed you dearly." " Oh Blazepaw I thought you could never come." She looked down at her paws suddenly shy.

" No one has called me that in ages. I think I almost forgot my real name." Magpiepaw smiled" I know that your name is now Sunpaw. But I refused to call you that. You will always be Blazepaw to me." She looked up and smiled to. Suddenly his eye lit up with mischief" Race you to the top of one of the Great Oaks." Magpie paw bolted as she chased after him.

He leaped up climbing quickly. But she was to far behind to catch up with him. She tried to catch up but it was to late. " Ha I won." His eyes filled with Triumph." Yea because you got a head start." He laughed as she turned her back to him. He stalked forward swaying on the branch they were on.

"Come on Blazepaw I was just joking around." Blazepaw whipped around and smiled" Yea me too. Now I am going to be the one to beat you down." She jumped from branch to branch. He followed her quickly. She was on the second to last branch when she slipped.

She was hanging on with her claws trying to get back on. She managed to pull herself back on and jumped the last branch and onto the ground. She panted as she reached the ground. Magpiepaw jumped down a few foxlengths beside of her. He rushed to her" Oh Blazepaw you alright." Then he added more sternly" Don't you ever scare me like that again."

She was wide with shock. Then she snapped out of it" I am perfectly fine ok. I just lost my grip. Every body dose it." " You could have fell ok." Magpiepaw exclaimed. " But I didn't that is all that matters." Blazepaw argued back. Magpiepaw sighed as his gaze softened." I was just worried about you I don't know what I would do without you." Blazepaw purred and nuzzled him.

She suddenly looked up at the sky and saw dawn coming." I have to go my clan will be wandering were I am." She started running up the hill but heard Magpiepaw call for her. She turned around and looked at him" Meet me hear tomorrow night ok." Blazepaw nodded as she ran back to camp.

She slipped into camp avoiding the dawn patrol and back into her nest. All the memories of earlier flooded threw her. Her heart fluttered. She purred softly then fell asleep.

**Hope you like the Chapter. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews people. I will try to make the chapter longer at least 1,000 words.**

Chapter 11

Blazepaw felt a prod in her side. She moaned as she opened her eyes. She barely got any sleep because of last night. She looked up to see Beetlepaw over her." Wake up. We are going to go battle train."

Blazepaw sighed but put on a smile as she got up. " How late is it?" Beetlepaw rolled his eyes" Well it is Sunhigh so I bet Smallfoot is going to be furious with you." Beetlepaw laughed and nudged her. Blazepaw just rolled her eyes at him.

They walked out of camp but then Blazepaw stopped." Hey Beetlepaw want to race?" He looked at her" Nah. I am ok." Blazepaw poked him with her paw" Come on it will warm us up. Plus it will get us faster there. Oh and you need some exercise you a little on the side." She laughed at the last part. He glared at her" Hey I am not fat! And fine on my count."

"1….2….3…..GO" They bolted going faster and faster. Riverclan was defiantly not the fastest clan. Blazepaw was running along side by him. He seemed to be starting to run out of energy. She smirked as he started to fall back. Then she ran faster and faster surging on to the training area. She burst into it and yowled in triumph.

They all turned to her. She ducked her head in embarrassment she felt her pelt burn. Smallfoot padded up to her" Sunpaw finally you get here. Where is Beetlepaw?" He looked sternly at her. " Oh well we were racing but I don't know were he went." Smallfoot growled in frustration. A couple of heartbeats later Beetlepaw came.

" Sorry what did I miss." Smallfoot narrowed his eyes and stalked away. Blazepaw let put a purr of amusement. " Ok you will be fighting in pairs. The pairs are Troutpaw and Beetlepaw vrs. Sunpaw and Petalpaw." Horsefoot exclaimed. "You have a few minutes to plain your strategy." Wolfspike said gruffly as he padded to the other mentors.

Petalpaw ran over to her" So what do you think we should do?" Blazepaw thought a second" I know." She whispered the plan to Petalpaw. " That is the best plan ever Sunpaw." Bettlepaw and Troutpaw looked over at them curiously. " Shh Petalpaw do you want the whole world to know." Petalpaw ducked her head" Sorry" she mumbled.

"Get ready in the middle. You can fight however you want. The first team to pin the other wins." Sandwind explained the rules. All the apprentices padded to the middle of the clearing. " Ok get ready and…..GO." The apprentices started to circle each other. Blazepaw mouthed to Petalpaw 'remember the plan'. Petalpaw nodded in return.

They split apart Blazepaw going for Troutpaw and Petalpaw going for Beetlepaw. Blazepaw charged making a blow at his muzzle. He managed to bite her tell before she could get away. He yanked on it dragging her. Back with a grunt of effort she yanked her tail out of his mouth. She got to his other side and started hitting him on his ears. She started to push him to were Beetlepaw and Petalpaw were fighting. Petalpaw was also pushing Beetlepaw to the middle.

They were a couple of tail lengths away when Blazepaw yelled " Switch!" Suddenly Blazepaw and Petalpaw jumped right in front of the other opponents. Beetlepaw was shocked and she smirked. She swiped at his legs knocking them out from under them. Just then she heard a yowl of Triumph from Petalpaw.

She rolled him on his belly and pinned him." Petalpaw and Sunpaw win." Sandwind announced. They both rushed over to there mentors as they congratulated them. Beetlepaw and Troutpaw padded over to them." Wow that was pretty sneaky of you. But I have to admit that was smart to do." Beetlepaw told them. Troutpaw nodded in agreement.

They headed back to camp still talking about what happened. Blazepaw went to the fresh kill pile grabbing a vole. " Hey Beetlepaw want to share this." He nodded and padded over to her. They talked about being warriors and stuff.

Just then Rappidstar went to the middle of camp. " All cats old enough to swim gather here for a clan meeting." The cats that weren't out of there dens came out to see what the meeting was about. When everybody got situated he began to talk." There is a kit who is ready to become a apprentice. Ripplekit please step forward." Blazepaw watched as Ripplekit went forward she was well groomed probably by her mother.

" Ripplekit from this moment on until you earn you warrior name you shall be known as Ripplepaw. Your mentor is Swallowtail." Blazepaw chanted with the clan" Ripplepaw. Ripplepaw." The clan dispatched and went there own ways. Blazepaw padded up too Ripplepaw to congratulate her." Finally you have become a apprentice now we can train together." Ripplepaw smile happily" Yea I can't wait I have a feeling we are going to be good friends." Blazepaw smiled at that.

**Please review people. I hope you like the chapter.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ok I hope you like this Chapter. **

Chapter 12

A few days passed since Ripplepaw's ceremony also when she met Magpiepaw. She was supposed to meet him tonight. She couldn't wait to see him. But it sure was tiring. She wandered what he was doing right this moment. " Sunpaw come on we are on a border patrol." Smallfoot called for her to come.

" What border is it." " Shadowclan." Was all he said. She thought to herself _yes I hope I see Magpiepaw. Oh Magpiepaw he is the most handsomest cat I have ever met. Oh and those amber eyes. _She started purring. " Sunpaw come on stop day dreaming and hurry up." Smallfoot meowed impatiently.

Blazepaw rolled her eyes. She quickly padded up beside of Beetlepaw. She mumbled into his ear" Yikes someone didn't get his beauty rest." They started laughing. " Wonder if anything is going to happen." Beetlepaw said to Blazepaw. When they got there they marked the border. They were about to leave when a Shadowclan patrol came up. It was Crowcall, Dovesong and Magpiepaw. Crowcall seemed to be leading it with Magpiepaw and Doveson in the back. They were talking a laughing. Blazepaw narrowed her eyes and a feeling popped up in her.

Was it jealousy? Blazepaw thought madly _stay away from Magpiepaw Dovesong He his MINE._ She was glad that Magpiepaw padded up to her. " Hi Sunpaw how have you been." He then whispered more quietly" I will see you tonight." She nodded and purred.

She stopped purring when Beetlepaw padded up beside of her. He was almost touching her pelt. " Hello who is this Sunpaw?" He was glaring at Magpiepaw eyes like ice. " Oh this is Magpiepaw." Beetlepaw got in front of her almost crossing the border. " Shouldn't you be talking with your own _clan mates_." Magpiepaw bristled" I can talk to whoever I want to." They stood there glaring at each other.

Magpiepaw unsheathed his claws and so did Beetlepaw. Blazepaw's heart raced. " Come on Beetlepaw let's just go there is no use fighting." Beetlepaw reluctantly let Blazepaw guide him back to the rest of the patrol. " Well we best be going by Crowcall." Smallfoot said to Crowcall. Beetlepaw and Magpiepaw looked at each other until they left.

Blazepaw rolled her eyes at the thought of the two toms. Blazepaw saw Beetlepaw still all fired up. " Come on Beetlepaw cheer up whats your problem." Beetlepaw looked at her with hard eyes but then they softened. " Uh sorry Sunpaw just thought he was harassing you." Blazepaw just nodded.

She padded back into camp with Beetlepaw alongside her. They parted ways and Blazepaw sat by Ripplepaw and Petalpaw. They looked at her with misheif in there eyes. " So how you like Beetlepaw?" Petalpaw asked. Blazepaw pricked her ears at this" Yea he is a good friend." They jut laughed at this. Ripplepaw rolled her eyes" You don't know do you?" Blazepaw looked curiously at them. Petalpaw just blurted out" He likes you ok. He has been mooning over you for like ever." Blazepaw's eyes widen" No he doesn't were just friends." Both of them just squealed.

She glared at them as she got up and went over to Smallfoot. "Is there anything else I need to do." Smallfoot stood up from were he and Splashfur were sharing tounges." Well I guess we could go on a hunting patrol." They went and hunted she managed to catch a scrawny mouse. She went to her nest and had a dreamless sleep.

**Please review people.**


	14. Chapter 13

**OK I made this chapter over 1,000 words like I said I would make some.**

Chapter 13

When Blazepaw woke up It was a little bit past Moon High. She rolled over and yawned. _I better go to Four Trees. _She quickly went out of camp threw the dirt place. She raced to Four Trees not even taking a rest. She skidded to a halt as she was about to enter the clearing.

She looked to see if Magpiepaw was still there. She didn't see or scent him. She stalked into the middle looking around for him. "M-" She was cut off as she smelled a familiar scent. She whipped around to see two brown eyes staring into her blue.

"Uh….Beetlepaw what are you doing here?" He started circling here eyes like slits. "I can ask you the same thing Sunpaw." Her pelt burned as she thought of a answer to think of. "Well I asked you first." He stopped and began to speak" Well I saw you going out of camp so I was following you to see were you were going."

"Why?" Beetlepaw looked away quickly" Well you were running so I thought something was wrong. I followed you to see if everything was alright." Blazepaw was wandering whether she should be angry or let it go. She sighed she knew he didn't mean any harm.

"I am ok but you don't need to worry about me." She went over and licked his ear. Before he could ask what she was doing there she quickly said" Come on let's go back to camp." Beetlepaw took the lead back to camp. She looked back one more time then left.

They walked back side by side pelts barely touching. She thought to herself _where did Magpiepaw go we were supposed to meet tonight_. She sighed as she curled up into a ball in her nest. She dreamed of Darkbriar and everybody else back in Shadowclan. Only three more moons then Newleaf will come.

She woke up to the sun on her face. She got up and stretched. Blazepaw padded over to Ripplepaw and Petalpaw. "So do you guys know if we are training today." Petalpaw yawned as Ripplepaw said" Well we are going to battle train." Blazepaw nodded and padded to the freshkill pile. There weren't a lot of choices so she picked a small squirrel.

She quickly ate it and stood up as Smallfoot came over. "Sunpaw before we go battle training it is your turn to clean the elders bedding with Troutpaw. Then come and meet us there." Blazepaw let out a growl of frustration. "Fine." She padded over to the elders bedding waiting for Troutpaw to come.

She eventually dosed off after waiting for him forever. Finally a paw poked her in her side. Her eyelids snapped open to see Troutpaw. "It's about time you came I have been waiting here forever where were you." She mumbled angrily.

Troutpaw rolled his eye" Well do you want to gather the moss while I clean out the old bedding." Blazepaw stood up "I guess so." She padded out of the camp entrance and to the moss place. She careful scooped up paw fools of moss. She squeezed out the water and grabbed some in her mouth then grabbing the rest under her chin.

She slowly went back making sure no moss dropped. She got back and dropped the moss into a pile. "Troutpaw you finished cleaning out the old bedding?" He came out with the last of it." Now I am."

"Ok we better get started. The sooner the better." He nodded in agreement. They spent all morning making the beds and cleaning the elders for ticks. All the while they told the story of how the clan got started.

"Well thank you for sharing the story Shellclaw, Treetail and Greystone. I will go get you some fresh kill." She quickly padded to the pile and grabbed a vole, mouse and squirrel, which happened to be all small.

It seemed Troutpaw already left to go battle train. She walked out of camp heading to the battle training place. She got there and it seemed they already started. "Hey Smallfoot were did I need to go?" " Well Sunpaw you can train with Sandwind ok." She nodded as she padded off to Sandwind.

"Ok you ready Sunpaw?" "Defiantly." Blazepaw got in a battle ready possession and waited for Sandwind to make the first move. He charged at her which she easily side stepped. Then she bit is tail as it went by. She wiped at his ears. He whipped around and shoved her off. He then grabbed onto her haunches and pulled her to him.

She rolled and jumped onto him. Clawing at his ears. Sandwind then rolled but she jumped off but landed but crashed into Ripplepaw."Sorry." She got off and shook her head but then Sandwind jumped onto her squishing here. He purred" Well I didn't know you were attacking your own clan mates."

She growled at him as he got off." It was a mistake ok. No need to rub it in." Smallfoot padded up to her. " Sunpaw you need to watch out were your going you can't jump wherever you have to look." He said sternly at her. " Now go and apologize to Ripplepaw."

She rolled her eyes and padded over to Ripplepaw." I am sorry that I jumped on you Ripplepaw." She smiled " Oh it's ok." She called back to Smallfoot" You happy now." She glared at him and he glared back. " Ok so we are going to play a new game. There will be two teams. Each will have a feather with them. They have to get that feather to the opposite side ok." Horsefoot announced.

"The teams are tom and she cats." Horsefoot began again. "Ok get with your teams." Smallfoot yelled out. Only Smallfoot, Sandwind and Horsefoot were here the other mentors were out on patrol. They played the game until Sunset but the she cats team won the most with five and the toms won with three.

By the time they got back to camp Blazepaw was tired. She went into her nest not caring about the hunger in her stomach and fell asleep. A dreamless sleep.

**I hope you like the chapter please review.**


End file.
